doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Baratus
.]]Baratus the Fighter is one of the three playable hero classes in Hexen. He is a tall, muscular man that wears a horned helm, metallic shoulderpads, gauntlets and boots, and a quite large, golden belt with a skull engraved on it. All of his armor pieces have deadly spikes on them. Baratus posseses the highest speed, armor and strength of the three classes, meaning he moves faster, can wear the most armor, and his attacks consist of a more physically use of his body than the other two characters. His rough physical training has obviously left him little time to study the arcane arts, meaning he has the least magical ability of the three. Baratus emphasizes melee attacks and uses less mana on average. The fighter is by far the most straightforward class to play in the game, requiring little strategy overall, and thus being the easiest class to master gameplay with. You just have to worry about one thing when playing the fighter: get close enough to kill your enemies. The only weakness the fighter may show off is when facing ranged attacking enemies; this forces the player to close distance quickly but carefully at the same time. However, this weakness can be practically neutralized once he gets his third weapon, which lets him make powerful, ranged attacks. That, of course, given he has the sufficient amount of mana to do so. * The Flechette in the hands of the fighter acts like a grenade: he throws it forward. If the flechette makes contact with an enemy, it will explode, damaging anything in a short blast radius, including the fighter. If it doesn't contact with anything, the flechette will bounce on the floor and then stay idle, after 3-4 seconds it will explode, damaging anything in a short blast radius, including the fighter too. The flechette can make good use for a ranged attack for the fighter in earlier stages of the game, though the short throw distance makes it a bit difficult to use effectively. * The fighter does not suffer any secondary effect when using the Icon of the Defender, aside from the invulnerability. * When using the Mystic Ambit Incant, the fighter and his nearby allies gain an additional point of armor. Baratus' armor Baratus' default number of armor is 3, and is also his minimum; it cannot drop below that, no matter how much damage is taken. Baratus benefits from armor pieces in the following way: * Mesh Armor: Gives 5 points of armor * Falcon Shield: Gives 4 points of armor * Platinum Helm: Gives 3 points of armor * Amulet of Warding: Gives 1 point of armor With his minimum armor and all the four extra pieces, Baratus has a total of 16 armor points; however, his maximum is 20. If the 20 armor points are desired, the four armor parts and the use of Dragonskin Bracers are required. 'Baratus' weapons' * Spiked Gauntlets: A pair of heavy, metallic gauntlets used for melee range attacking. * Timon's Axe: A short, one handed axe that uses blue mana to deal high damage at melee range. * Hammer of Retribution: A heavy, one handed hammer that uses green mana to fire flaming projectiles. * Quietus: A three piece sword that uses both blue and green mana to fire a spread of five green fireballs to attack multiple enemies, or can all strike a single foe at close range, for the most devastating attack in the game. See also *Parias *Daedolon Category:Player Category:Hexen